forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Řád Jedi
Organizace existující po dlouhá tisíciletí, která se ujala pozice ochránců života a míru v galaxii, převážně v Galaktické republice. Byla známá především tím, že její členové používali Sílu, převážně její Světlou stranu. Byl znám také jako Starý řád Jedi nebo Posvátný řád rytířů Jedi. V jeho čele stála nejvyšší rada, pod kterou spadalo mnoho dalších koncilů a rad, ať už lokalitně nebo oborově zaměřených. Řád samotný měl dlouhého trvání, přesto byl v jeden moment téměř vyhlazen svými největšími rivaly - Sithy. Bylo to v období kolem roku 3,955 až 3,951 BBY, kdy Řád prakticky neexistoval, do té doby, než Vypovězená před svým odletem do Neznámých Krajů vytrénovala několik jedinců, kteří položili s několika dalšími do té doby se skrývajícími Jedii základ obnově. Druhou takovou krizi však už Řád Jedi neustál a padnul po útoku právě po další snaze Sithů, konkrétně Lorda Sidiouse. Přesto to však neznamenalo konec Jediů, kteří začali později účinkovat jako Nový Řád Jedi. Historie Založení Řádu a první Jediové Mnoho antických a pololegendárních organizací bylo považováno za předchůdce Řádu Jedi, včetně Řádu Dai Bendu, Následovníků Palawy a Chatoské Akademie. Ale přímé spojení nebylo přesto nijak prokázáno. Také se domnívá, že původní Jediové se učili morálce od Caamasiů. thumb|left|250px|Silové Války na Tythonu Nejstarší dokumentace zaznamenávající existenci Řádu poukazuje, že byl řád založen na Tythonu okolo roku 25,783 BBY, tedy několik set let, před založením Galaktické Republiky. Nejlepší filozofové, kněží, vědci a válečníci se zde sešli před milénii, aby zde diskutovali o svých objevech zahrnujících zahádnou a mystickou Ashlu. Bohužel, mnoho z nich bylo uchvácenou variantou zvanou Bogan a zatoužili po moci. Po následující dekádu tak Tythonem převládali Silové Války. Z prachu těchto válek vznikli první Jediové, stejně jako ceremonie Jediského Kování, která posléze vedla k vynálezu světelných mečů poté, co museli čelit hrozbám mimo Tython. Pomocí pokročilé technologie tak byli poté Jediové schopni vytvořit stabilní zakončený laserový paprsek, z čehož se zrodil světelný meč. Proaktivní skupina opustila posléze Tython, aby osvobodila ostatní světy a stali se tak rytíři Jedi. Založili filozofickou školu na Ossusu, kde mimojiné definovali světlou a temnou stranu Síly(ekvivalent k antické Ashle a Boganu) stejně jako Živoucí Sílu a Sjednocující Sílu. Okolo roku 25,053 BBY se zformovala Galaktická Republika a během následujícího století se Jediové rozhodli odpřisáhnout věrnost mladé vládě. Republika na oplátku zmapovala Perlemianskou Obchodní Cestu propojujíc tak Ossus s Coruscantem a Jediové se tam opevnili, aby zde mohli bránit Republiku před vnějšími hrozbami. V události historiky označované jako První Velké Schizma se znovu objevili pžíznivci Boganu. Temný Jedi Generál Xendor a jeho Legie Lettow se spolčili s mistrem Teräs Käsi Arden Lyn a jejími Následovníky Palawy z Bunduki. V následující klimatické bitvě byl Xendor setnut, Mistr Jedi Awdrysta Pina zastavil Ardenino srdce pomocí techniky Morichro a Lyn zabila Pinu s pomocí svého talismanu Kashi Mer. Druhé Velké Schizma, první Temní Jedi a Stoletá Temnota Republika a Jediové opevnili Ossus, Falang Minor a Haashimut, aby ochránili Perlemianskou cestu před hutty a Tioňany. V roce 7,000 BBY Jediové utrpěli během Druhého Velkého Schizmatu, což vyústilo ve Stoletou Temnotu. Konflikt skončil až v roce 6,900 BBY, v Bitvě o Corbos. Přeživší Temní Jediové prchli na Ziost a založili zde Sithské Impérium. Velká Hyperprostorová Válka V Roce 5,000 BBY Republika objevila Sithy a začala Velká Hyperprostorová Válka. Přestože válka skončila poté, co Temný Lord ze Sithu Naga Sadow uprchnul na Yavin 4, kde vstoupil do stavu koma na dlouhá léta. Jeho velké flotily však byly zničeny, ale i tak Sithské Impérium přežilo. Na Korosu, Jedi jménem Odan-Urr spatřil děsivou vizi v níž po smrti Sithského Pána Marky Ragnose vypukne válka proti Republice. Odcestoval proto na Coruscant společně s dalším Jedi Memit Nadillem a císařovnou Korosu - Tetou, aby své obavy vyjádřil před senátem, ale ti jej nebrali vážně a nic nepodnikli. O něco později byli přítomni na Korosu, navíc ještě s Urrovo mistrem Ooroem, když mladá trestaňkyně Jori Daragon vlítne do komnat císařovny Tety, aby jim řekl, že spatřila velké Sithské Impérium a že chtějí brzo zaútočit na Republiku. Nadill se naučil co nejvíce informací a odcestoval na Coruscant, aby zde získal podporu Rytířů Jedi. Nový Pán ze Sithu Naga Sadow vyslal své flotily, aby zaútočil simultánně na několik světu Republiky, zatímco zanechal svou meditační sféru poblíž Primus Goluud a použil zde Sithskou magii k vytvoření tisíců imaginárních vojáků, což budilo dojem mnohonásobně větší armády. Řád Jedi hrál významnou roli v bránění Coruscantu, když Memit Nadill vedl tým Rytířů Jedi , v němž byli i například Tuknatan a Sonam-Ha'ar. Další bitva se odehrávala na Kirreku, kde přebývali mistr Jedi Ooroo a jeho učedník Odan-Urr. Naštěstí byla meditační sféra poškozena, což vedlo ke zmizení většiny sithských jednotek, uvědomivší si Jediové proto spustili okamžitě protiútok v němž lehce Sithy porazili. Republika zvítězila i na Kirreku, bohužel však na úokr smrti mistra Ooroa, který se obětoval v boji s velkou přesilou massassijských válečníků. Vláda Freedona Nadda thumb|left|150px|Freedon Nadd a proti němu Arca Jeth V roce 4,400 BBY bylo ambicióznimu učedníku Jedi Freedonu Naddovi odepřeno rytířství jeho Jediskými mistry. V pokusu zjistit, co udělal špatně, vyrazil za mistrem Jedi Mattou Tremayne, která ho vyzvala, aby prokázala že je skutečný rytíř Jedi. Freedon v tom viděl hrozbu a rozhodl se proto zaútočit a zabít Tremayne. Později byl rozezlen na mistry Jedi kvůli tomu, že ho 'donutili' zabýt Mattu a proto se vydal hledat Sithy, protože cítil, že oni jsou jediní, kdo by přijal jeho učednictví a učili ho tajům Síly. Freedon Nadd objevil Sithského Pána Nagu Sadowa na Yavinu 4, kde jej probudil. Sadow vycvičil Nadda ve směrech temné strany. Když byl jeho výcvik dokončen, tak Nadd zabil svého Sithského mistra a vyrazil na planetu Onderon, umístěnou mimo Republiku s nadějemi, že zde vybuduješ silnější Sithské Impérium. Poté co se Freedon Nadd stal vůdcem Iziz, tak započal exilovat všechny kriminálníky z města. Někteří z nich přežili a reorganizovali se a nemohl jim v tom zabránit ani Nadd. Válka mezi vyhnanci a obyvateli mšsta pokračovala i po Naddově smrti. Třetí Velké Schizma V roce 4,250 BBY Jediové zažili Třetí Velké Schizma. Po Jediské občanské válce na Coruscantu se skupina Temných Jedi uchýlila do systému Vultar, kde odhalili, že některé z těchto planet jsou umělé. Temní Jediové však nebyli schopni kontrolovat velké strojy a nakonec vyhladili sami sebe, stejně jako celý systém. Staré Sithské Války Povstání Freedona Nadda Planeta Onderon utrpěla díky odkazu Freedona Nadda, když se kult zavázaný jeho památce, známý jako Naddisté, začal tropit potíže na celé planetě. Když se mistr Jedi Arca Jeth pokusil ostatky Freedona Nadda přesunout na Dxun, Onderondský měsíc, tak Naddisté v čele s Onderonským králem Omminem úspěšně získali jak ostatky Nadda, tak i zajali mistra Arcu. Ommin poté uprchl do města Iziz. Republiková armáda poté dorazila na planetu a zaútočila na Iziz, ale odpor byl silný a došlo k značné devastaci města. Po vítězné bitvě byly Naddovo ostatky vzaty na Dxun a uloženy v zapečetěné hrobce. Velká Sithská Válka V 3,996 BBY se talentovaný a zvědavý Jedi Exar Kun vydal na Dxun poté, co se dozvěděl o Zlatém Věku Sithů. Zde odhalil hrobku Freedona Nadda včetně zde přetrvávajícího Naddova ducha. Ten svedl mladého Jediho na temnou stranu a poslal jej na Korriban. Kun dále cestoval na čtvrtý měsíc Yavinu, kde převzal kontrolu nad antickou pevnosti Nagy Sadowa a zotročil massassijský národ, aby mohl uskutečnit své ambiciózní plány. Poté jednou provždy zničil Naddova ducha a prohlásil se za dědice antického Sithského dědictví, které bylo považované za zničené. Jedi se rozhodli svolat shledání, aby zde prodiskutovali narůst moci Sithů. Toto setkání bylo narušeno útokem Krathu, tajnou organizací vyznávající temnou stranu v jejíž čele stáli Aleema a Satal Ketovi. Mistr Arca zemřel při záchraně svého studenta Ulica Qel-Dromy. Ulic se poté na vlastní pěst rozhodl infiltrovat Krath a zničit jej zevnitř, ale byl přiotráven Sithským jedem a nakonec propadl temné straně a stal se generálem Krathu. Exar Kun cestoval na Cinnagar, aby našel a zničil Ulica, ale jejich duel byl přerušen duchem Marky Ragnose, který jim místo vzájemného boje poradil utvoření aliance. Společně tedy oba vyrazili v boji proti Republice, když unesli mladé Jedi z Ossusu a přetáhli je na temnou stranu. Exar Kun dále odcizil Sithský holocron a zabil nyní legendárního mistra Odan-Urra. Qel-Droma porazil Mandaloreho, vůdce Mandalorianů, aby se následkem toho Mandalorianští Křižáci rozhodli připojit k Sithům. Qel-Dromovo Krathské a Mandalorianské síly začali obléhat Coruscant, ale Jediové dokázali porazit útočníky a zajmout Ulica. Když se Kun dozvěděl k zajetí svého spolubojovníka, tak vyrazil na Coruscant jej zachránit. Ulic čelil soudu v Senátu, když Exar Kun dorazil. Mistr Vodo Siosk-Baas se pokusil zastavit svého bývalého učedníka, ale Kun jej zabil stejně jako nejvyššího kancléře. Kun poté nařídil každému učedníkovi Sithu, aby nalezl a zabil svého bývalého Jediského mistra. Většina z nich uspěla. Sithští Páni poté nechali slunce z Hvězdokupy Cron vznítit do supernovy pomocí vlajkové lodě Nagy Sadowa, kterou objevili na Yavinu 4. Šoková vlna z explodující hvězdy měla namířeno přímo k Ossusu. Jediové se pokoušeli z Ossusu zachránit vše, co šlo, včetně různých artefaktů ze zdejší knihovny. Exar Kun a Uli Qel-Droma dorazili na planetu, aby sebrali vše, co Jediové doposud nestihli přesunout. Vědom si toho, že nemůže zachránit každý artifakt, tak mistr Ood Bnar pohřbil několik bezcenných artifaktů, než Sithové dorazili. Ulic se střetnul se svým bratrem Cayem a smrtelně jej zranil, teprve v pohledu na mrtvé tělo svého bratra si Ulic uvědomil co udělal. Nomi Sunrider jej poté odstřihla od Síly pomocí speciální techniky, aby se zničený Ulic vzdal Republice a dovedl je na Yavin 4. S vědomím, že Jediové přicházejí, se rozhodl Exar Kun provést rituál, který by vzal život každého Massassiho na planetě a oddělil Kunovo duši z jeho těla a provázal ji s jeho chrámem. Síly Jediů bombardovali planetu utočíc na chrámový komplex pod nimi. Mandalorianští Křižáci byli poraženi na Onderonu a utekli, Velká Sithská Válka skončila. Po destrukci Ossusu se rozhodli Jediové přemístit do Chrámu na Coruscantu a začít přebudovávat vše, co bylo zničeno a ztraceno. Díky získání velké prestiže a schopností během války byl rytířce Nomi Sunrider přiřknut status mistra Jedi předtím, než byla zvolena oficiálním vůdcem Řádu. Jako velitel Jediů svolala Nomi shromážění Jedi na Stanici Exis, kde mimojiné začal proces formování nové Nejvyšší Rady Řádu. Mandalorianské Války thumb|150px|Mandaloriané Aby se předešlo návratu Sithů, tak se mistryně Jedi Krynda Draay oddala tréninku Jediských jasnovidců, kteří by byli schopni předvídat možnou Sithskou hrozbu a zničit její zdroj. Tito jasnovidci tvořili velkou část její organizace Jediská Úmluva, což byla stínová organizace odhodlaná odhalit a eliminovat připadné body vedoucí k znovuoživení Sithů. Události Mandalorianských Válek byly předzvěstí prvního pádu Řádu Jedi. Toto vycházelo z vize čtyř mistrů Jedi, členů Prvního Sledovacího Kruhu z Jediské Úmluvy, kteří viděli vize chaosu v Řádu Jedu, stejně jako v Republice, stejně jako znamení, že původcem těchto potíží by mohl být jeden z jejich vlastních padawanů. Mistři se rozhodli jednat, ale uspěli pouze v zavraždění čtyř vlastních padawanů, kteří byli téměř rytíři. Jejich akce způsobila i nepokoje na Tarisu, což poté vedlo k jednoduchému obsazení této planety Mandaloriany a také k falešnému nařčení jiného padawana Zayne Carricka z této vraždy. Skupina mistrů pak byla rozpuštěna, jak byl každý z nich přidělen někam jinam a došlo tedy téměř k vyklizení Jediských pozic na Tarisu. Mandaloriané v čele s Mandalore the Ultimate začali dobývat planety, které byli ponechány bezbranné po Sithské Válce. Díky přidávání zbraní a technologií svých obětí do vlastního arsenálu byli Mandaloriané brzo schopni postavit obrovskou armádu a jejich teritorium se rychle rozrůstalo. Republikové snahy zastavit Mandaloriany byly neefektivní a Mandalore brzo využil této slabiny k přímému útoku na Republikový prostor. Nejvyšší Rada tehdy odmítla pomoci Republice přesvědčená, že to nutné. Ale množství mladých Jedi, včetně Revana a Aleka Squinquargesima, se otevřeně psotavilo proti názoru Rady a připojilo se k Republikovým armádám. Revan se nezdráhal použít Mandalorianské taktiky proti nim a byl ochotný obětovat jednu planetu, pokud to znamenalo vítězství na mnohem důležitější planetě. Právě pod vedením jeho a Aleka Republika zahájila své tažení a osvobozování mnohých planet, dokud se dvě masivní flotily nestřetly ve finální bitvě u Malachoru V. Během bitvy porazil Revan Mandalore v boji muže proti muži a porazil i zbývající Mandalorianské síly, čímž prakticky ukončil válku. Mandalorianké byli poraženi schopným protivníkem a zničili svá brnění a zbraně. V ten čas byla také mistryně Jedi Kreia, bývalá Revanova mistryně, exilována Radou, která vycítila, že její 'šedá' strana Síly studenty nakonec svádí k té temné a příkladem byl právě Revan. Jediská Občanská Válka thumb|left|250px|Darth Revan a Darth Malak V závěru Mandalorianských Válek se Jediové Revan a Alex záhadně vypařili do Neznámých Regionů, dle odhadů, aby pronásledovali zbytky Mandalorianské flotily. Když se však vrátili, tak byli změněni k nepoznání, někdy během jejich cesty se totiž Revan dostal k Sithským naukám a postupně upadal k temné straně, aby galaxii posílil proti válce, která teprve přijde. Bylo to tehdy, kdy oba přijali titul Temného Pána ze Sithu a vrátili se tedy jako Darth Revan a Darth Malak, jeho učedník. Oba se tedy vrátili do Republiky a rozpoutali novou válku využívajíc oslabené Republiky po nedávných Mandaloriánských Válkách. Využili také své předchozí reputace, aby získali mnoho následovníků, včetně několika Jediů. Tato Jediská Občanská Válka proti sobě postavila přátelé, rodiny, spojence a stala se nejemotivnější válkou, která kdy ovládla galaxii. I když se mohlo zdát, že počátky války byly nerozhodné, brzy vyšlo najevo, že Revanova Sithská armáda pravidelně narůstala a brzo tak byla Republika jednoznačně přečíslena prakticky nevyčerpatelnými silami nepřítele. Jeden svět za druhým postupně padali pod tlakem Revanových masivních flotil a mistrovských strategií. Rozhodnuti zabránit stejným chybám jako v Mandalorianských Válkách se Nejvyšší Rada rozhodla zničit svého nepřítele v jeho zdroji - Revanovi. Během jedné z osudových bitev se malý útočný tým Jediů v čele s Bastilou Shan, mladou Jedi talentovanou v umění Bitevní Meditace, dostal na velitelskou loď Darth Revana, aby jej zajali. Během této konfrontace se rozhodl Darth Malak, v ten moment na jiné lodi, že by sundal dva cíle jednou ranou a nechal střílet na Revanovu loď. Jediům se však podařilo uniknout s Revanovo tělem, ale Malak i tak dosáhl klíčového vítězství a sám se prohlásil za nové Temného Pána ze Sithu. Malak pokračoval ve vedení války proti Republice, ale narozdíl od svého předchůdce se spoléhal spíše na hrubou sílu. Spolu se svým novým učedníkem Darth Bandonem Republiku hodně zatlačil a přinutil ji stále více a více se spoléhat na Bitevní Meditaci Bastily Shan. Malak se proto začal zaměřovat na ni, aby Republice sebral její poslední naději na vítězství v této válce. Klíčový zásah se mu povedl na Tarisem, kdy vyřadil a obsadil Endar Spire, jenže Bastile se povedlo uniknout v jednom modulu, zatímco v druhém unikl Republikový důstojník Carth Onasi s jedním nižším důstojníkem, jenž byl ve skutečnosti původně Revan. Tento tým se na povrchu Tarisu sjednotil, přibral další společníky a unikl z Tarisu na Dantooine, kde odhalil existenci Star Forge. Rada se tedy rozhodla pověřit tuto malou skupinu k nalezené Star Forge pomocí Hvězdných Map umístěných na několika planetách. Během cesty se musí vypořádat s mnohými Sithskými protivníky, včetně Malakova učedníka, který je poražen právě Revanem. Jeho skutečná minulost je však odhalena až poté, co jsou všichni zajati a na loď dorazí i samotný Darth Malak. Ten odhalil, že Revanovi byly pozměněny vzpomínky Jediskou Radou, stejně jako, že jej udržela naživu právě Bastila. Týmu se však podařilo uniknout s výjimkou Bastily, která se postavila Malakovi a byla nakonec zajata, zatímco ostatní mohli letět k Star Forge, jehož mapu si již složili dohromady. Revan byl rozhodnutý dokončit svůj úkol a dostalo se mu podpory Republikové flotily i Jediů, takže došlo k finálnímu střetu u Star Forge. Revan pronikl do obří továrny, jež byla zdrojem Sithských sil a jednou provždy porazil Malaka, aby se sám rozhodl vytratit do Neznámých Regionů. Bohužel i po porážce Malaka se však našli noví Sithové, kteří zatoužili po jeho místě a válka tedy neskončila. První Jediská Čistka Jediská Občanská Válka a další následující dramatické události, jako třeba Setkání Jedi na Katarru přivedly prakticky zničení Řádu Jedi. Přežila zhruba asi pouhá stovka Jediů v celé galaxii a s uvědoměním si, že shromážděni ve větším počtu, jsou ještě více v ohrožení, se Rada rozpustila a rozhodla o skrývání se mistrů Jedi s nadějí, že jim to umožní objevit skutečný původ nové Sithské hrozby pro ně všechny. Chrám Jedi na Coruscantu byl tak opuštěn a Enkláva na Dantooine byla zpustošena zanechána svému osudu. Bývalá Jedi známá jako Vypovězená, jež byla odříznuta od Síly a exilována Radou po svém vstupu do války s Revanem s Malakem, se rozhodla sjednotit skrývající se mistry Jedi, aby se společně postavili Sithskému Triumvirátu, který chtěl Jedi jednou provždy vyhladit. Během svého cestování se jí obnovila schopnost užívat Sílu a trénovala v ní také několik svých spolucestujících. Nakonec nalezla Vrooka Lamara na Dantooine, Zez-Kai Ella na Nar Shaddaa a Kavara na Onderonu. Bývalí členové Rady se sešli v Enklávě na Dantooine, aby zde Vypovězenou odřízli od Síly na dobro, protože byla hrozbou pro ostatní okolo sebe. V tom jim však zabránila Kreia, která se odhalila jako třetí člen triumvirátu - Darth Traya, zabila je a Vypovězenou zde ponechala. Ta se poté vydala čelit Sithskému útoku na Telos IV, aby zde zabila Darth Nahiluse, prvního z triumvirátu. Její další cesta vedla na Malachor V, aby se zde střetla se zbylu dvojicí - Darth Sionem a Darth Trayou. To se Vypovězené povedlo, aby se nakonec rozhodla opustit Republikový prostor a kráčet ve stopách Revana. Skupina, kterou však během svého putování vytrénovala, známá jako Ztracení Jedi, se nakonec stala základem nového Řádu Jedi. Kromě nich, částečně vytrénovaných Jedi byli známi už jenom dva další Jedi v Republikovém prostoru po bitvě u Telosu - Bastila Shan a Atris. Nové Sithské Války Hrůzy Starých Sithských Válek a téměř vyhubení Řádu se zaryly hluboko do pamětí Republiky po dlouhé generace. Přesto jen mnozí by si troufali říct, že přijde mnohem větší konflikt do celé galaxie. Na počátku všeho byl odchod jednoho z nejvýznamnějších členů, mistra Jediho Phania. Ten poznal zapomenuté učení Sithů a navzdory Radě prchnul do hlubokého vesmíru s ukradeným Sithským holocronem z Archívů Jedi. Postupně propadl temné straně jako již mnozí před ním a pojal novou identitu, stejně jako titul Temného Pána ze Sithu - Darth Ruin. Během následujících let získal mnoho následovníků a založil Nové Sithské Impérium, s jehož armádou plánoval srazit Republiku a její Jedie na kolena. Ruin zaútočil tvrdě a brzy se mu povedlo Republiku obklíčit a velice rychle se přiblížil absolutnímu vítězství, jenomže jak už se mnohokrát ukázalo, tak největším nepřítelem Sithů jsou oni sami. Bratrstvo se rozpoltilo a různí vysoce postavení Sithští Páni převzali titul Temného Pána ze Sithu a začali nenávistně útočit jeden na druhého, čímž poskytli Republice dost času se zotavit. thumb|250px|Nové Sithské Války Jediové se přeskupili a zformovali masivní armádu, aby se postavili Bratrstvu - Armádu Světla, v jejímž čele stál schopný Lord Hoth. Ten přemístil bojiště na centrální planety v Sithském teritoriu a Jediové postupně začali získávat iniciativu, přesto se Sithové nevzdávali. Nakonec se rozpolcení Sithové po mnoha nepříjemnostech sjednotili na Ruusanu pod vedením Kaana. Hoth jej následoval na Ruusan a mohutné armády se zde v sedmi lítých bitvách. Rozhodující se nakonec ukázala právě ta poslední - Sedmá Bitva o Ruusan, kdy se Kaan blízko porážky pokusil použít techniku zvanou Myšlenková bomba, kterou chtěl vyhladit každého uživatele Síly na planetě. To se však nepovedlo úplně a i kromě všech Sithů zahynulo jenom několik Jediů, kteří následovali Lorda Hotha, zatímco ostatní ustoupili. Tím skončili Nové Sithské Války, Řád Jedi přežil a domníval se, že Sithové byli jendou provždy vyhubeni. Přesto se však jednomu povedlo přežít, byl jím Darth Bane, který se skryl před zraky ostatních a udržoval Sithy ukryté po dlouhá staletí. Byl to právě on, kdo zavedl Pravidlou dvou a díky němu Sithové trpělivě spřádali své plány a chystali svou pomstu. Post-Ruusanská Reformace S doměnkou, že Sithové již dále nejsou, Jediové věřili, že zajistili dlouhotrvající mír v galaxii. I proto společně s Republikou přistoupili k tzv. Ruusanským Reformám a rozhodli se upustit od militarismu a rozpustili tedy své armády a flotily. Od této doby se galaxie spoléhala na menší jednotky spravedlnosti napomáhající Jediům udržet mír. Jediové navíc přijali některá striktní opatření, aby se Sithové už nevrátili a to především z jejich vlastních řad. Odhodili tedy závazky k vnějšímu světu - materiální(vlastnictví, bohatství) i citové(rodina) a navíc trénink byl zaměřen pouze jeden na jednoho - tedy jeden student na jednoho mistra. Návrat Sithů V roce 32 BBY byla znovu zjištěna existence Sithů Jediům. Sithský Pán Darth Sidious tajně kontaktoval členy Obchodní Federace, včetně Nuta Gunraye a Daulataye Dofina a zařídil, aby se Gunray stal místokrálem Federace pomocí speciálních bitevních droidů k odstranění Vládnoucího Koncilu Federace. Poté navrhnul, aby Gunray ukázal Republice, že s ním nemohou jen tak mávat a zavedl blokádu na planetu Naboo. Nejvyšší kancléř vyslal rytíře Jedi Qui-Gon Jinna s jeho padawanem Obi-Wanem Kenobim, aby vyjednali ústup Federace. Jenže Neimoidiani se pokousili zavraždit Jedie, jenž tak byli nuceni uniknout s invazními jednotkami na povrch Naboo, kde Qui-Gon zachránil gungana Jar Jara Binkse, který je přes gunganské město Otoh Gunga zavedl do hlavního města Naboo - Theed. Zde Jediové zachránili královnu Padmé Amidalu a unikli až na Tatooine, kde se museli zastavit kvůli opravě lodi. Po příletu na Coruscant královna Amidala zjistila, že senát nemůže vyřešit její problém, a rozhodla se vrátit na Naboo, aby s pomocí vlastních lidí a gungangů čelila Federaci. To se jí i díky pomocí mladého chlapce Anakina Skywalkera pomohlo, zatímco Qui-Gon a Obi-Wan se postarali o Sithského učedníka Darth Maula. V lítém souboji se světelnými meči byl však Qui-Gon poražen, ale Obi-Wan ze sebe vydal vše a podařilo se mu Sitha rychle překonat a nakonec porazit. Po Maulově smrti však Jediové věděli, že minimálně ještě jeden Sith je naživu, přesto netušili jeho skutečnou identitu. Klonové Války thumb|left|250px|Klonová armáda Během deseti let následujících po invazi na Naboo, se mistr Jedi Dooku, Serennský hrabě, rozhodl opustit Řád Jedi a stal se lídrem skupiny korporací, jako byly například Obchodní Federace nebo Komerční Gilda, společně známých jako Konfederace Nezávislých Systémů. Navíc, bez vědomí Jediů, byl také rekrutován jako nový učedník Darth Sidiouse a přijal jméno Darth Tyranus. V roce 22 BBY byli Dookuem zajati rytíř Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, jeho padawan Anakin Skywalker a nyní senátorka Naboo Padmé Amidala na Geonosis ve Vnějším Okraji. Byli odsouzeni k popravě, ale během jejího výkonu byli zachráněni skupiny více jak dvouset přiletivších Jediů v čele s mistrem Macem Windu. V Aréně Petranaki bylo mnoho z Jediů zabito, aby zbývající vytvořili kruh v němž byli obklíčeni stovkami konfederačních droidů. Předtím, než by je droidi mohli postřílet, tak dorazil velmistra Yody s tisícovkami vybavených klonových vojáků, jež byli vytvořeni na rozkaz mistra Jedi Sifo-Dyase. Tito kloni zachránili zbylé Jedie a tím de facto zahájili nejen bitvu o Geonosis, ale především Klonové Války. Jediové se ještě pokusili zastavit Dookua před odletem, ale rytíř Kenobi byl zraněn, zatímco jeho padawan Skywalker přišel o pravou ruku. Mezitím mistr Yoda přivedl klonovou armádu k vítězství a mohl oba Jedie zachránit a postavit se tak Dookuovi. Ten poté uprchnul díky tomu, že se mistr Yoda rozhodl zachránit životy obou Jediů před tím, než aby zasadil finální úder Dookuovi. I přes vítězství však Jediové utrpěli ohromné ztráty, když přežilo méně než 50 Jediů z několika set. Mezi mrtvými byli i členové rady Coleman Trebor či Eeth Koth, zatímco na druhé straně padl známý lovec Jango Fett. Klonové Války se nakonec ukázaly jako jedny z největších válek v historii galaxii. Mnoho mistrů Jedi bylo dosazeno do role generálů Republikové Armády, aby i tak zemřelo přes tisíce Jediů během válek. Aby anuloval schopnosti Jediů, tak si Dooku přizval několik uživatelů temné strany Síly, stejně jako Gen'daiského námézdního lovce Durge. Mezi temnými uživateli pak byli například Sora Bulq, Aurra Sing, Asajj Ventress, stejně jako Quinlan Vos, sloužící jako dvojitý agent. Čtyři měsíce po Geonosis navíc separatisté představili asi největší hrozbu - generála Grievouse. Na Hypori Griveous zabil Jedie Tarr Seirra, Daakmana Barreka a Sha'a Gi, zatímco ještě zranil K'Kruhka, Aaylu Securu a Shaak Ti. Ty zachránila skupina ARC vojáků s pomocí Ki-Adi-Mundiho. Další veké ztráty postihly Jedie na Jabiim|Jabiimu, kde zemřeli téměř všichni až na padawana Anakina Skywalkera, zatímco ostatní mistři a padawani byli zabiti. I díky tomuto se Anakin Skywalker stával stále známějším a populárnějším. S blížícím se koncem války se Separatisté stahovali z mnoha svých základen ve světech Jádra a Kolonií, na tzv. Opevněné světy ve Středním a Vnějším Okraji, i díky tlaku Republikových jednotek. Tohle jenom povzbudilo morálku v Republice a kancléř Palpatine s Jedi nasadili téměř všechny dostupné flotily na světy Federace ve Vnějším Okraji a zde je obléhat. Tato obléhání však zapříčinila smrt mnoho starších a zkušených Jediů - Adi Gallia a Soon Baytes na Boz Pity pod rukou Grievouse, Oppo Rancisis rukou Sory Bulqa na Saleucami. Občané Jádra i proto začali věřit, že už je konec války blízko a Konfederace bude předvedena před spravedlnost velice brzy. Ve skutečnosti však byla obléhání prací Dartha Sidiouse, jenž chtěl odlákat jednotky pryč od Coruscantu. V roce 19 BBY, kdy většina Republikových flotil a Jediů bojovala ve Vnějším Okraji, Separatistická flotila v čele s Grievousem a Dookuem zahájila týdenní obléhání Coruscantu. Tisíce Vulture droidů a droidích Tri-fighterů se vrhlo na hlavní město, zatímco C-9979 přivedly na povrch milióny bitevních droidů a tanků, což vyústilo ve značné ztráty na životech i na majetku - odezva v nasazení klonů netrvala dlouho. S nastanuvší zuřivou bitvou ve vesmíru se Grievous se svými Magnastrážemi úspěšně pokusil o únos kancléře, přičemž porazil několik Jedi, na seznamu byli Foul Moudama a Roron Corobb, zatímco Shaak Ti byla jenom zraněna. Grievous poté Palpatina převezl na svou vlajkovou loď - Invisible Hand, aby při cestě Grievous odstranil další dva Jedie - Pablo-Jilla a L'laciela Sageona. Po uvědomění se, co se vlastně děje, se Anakin Skywalker a Obi-Wan Kenobi urychleně vrátili z Tythe a připojili se k pokusu o osvobození kancléře. Oba se dostali až na Grievousovu loď, kde se střetli s Dookuem. Obi-Wan byl sice zraněn, ale Anakin jej sám poté přemohl, odzbrojil a na kancléřův rozkaz i zabil, čímž zasadil drtivou ránu Konfederaci. Poté se vydali na úprk z lodi, aby se po krátkém intermezzu střetli s Grievousem. Rychle porazili jeho stráže, ale Grievous samotný jim unikl zanechávajíc je v těžce poškozené lodi směřující přímo na povrch Coruscantu pod nimi. Anakin však provedl úspěšně nouzové přistání a celá jejich mise byla úspěšná, stejně jako bitva na orbitě i ve městě. Poslední stání Řádu Jedi Po bitvě o Coruscant se Jediové od Anakina dozvěděli, že Palpatine je ve skutečnosti Darth Sidious, Temný Pán ze Sithu a vše, co se dosud událo, byl jeho počin. Mace Windu poté vedl skupinu mistrů Jedi proti němu, aby jej zatkli, ale Sidious je nakonec dokázal porazit s nemalou pomocí od Anakina, jenž tak propadl temné straně a stal se z něj Darth Vader. Tohoto incidentu poté Palpatine využil, aby prohlásil, že se Jediové chtěli provést převrat a tím také dosáhnul zahájení Velké Jediské Čistky. Okamžitě následoval Rozkaz 66, jenž přikazoval všem velitelům klonových jednotek, aby zabili své Jediské velitele. Téměř ve stejný moment se vydal Darth Vader do Chrámu Jedi v doprovodu 501ní Legie, kde postupně vyvraždil prakticky celé zdejší osazenstvo, younglingy nevyjímaje, a nastavil signál zdejšího vysílače tak, aby se všichni Jediové vraceli zpět do Chrámu. Sidious poté Vadera odeslal na Mustafar, aby se zde vypořádal se zbývajícími veliteli separatistů a poté vyslal deaktivační signál k armádě droidů, čímž by ukončil válku. Rozkaz 66 přivodil smrt mnoha Jediů včetně členů rady - Stass Allie na Saleucami, Plo Koon na Cato Neimoidiy, Ki-Adi-Mundi na Mygeetu. Aayla Secura a Barriss Offee byly zabity na Felucii, zatímco mistryně Luminara Unduli byla zastřelena na Kashyyyku. Klonové Války tak skončily a Velká Jediská Čistka brzy dosáhla svého vrcholu. thumb|250px|Mistr Yoda se vrací do Chrámu Jedi Mistři Jedi Yoda a Obi-Wan Kenobi, dva z nejznámějších přeživších rozkazu 66 se ještě pokusili o zoufalý pokus zvrátit běh všech věcí a porazit Sithy. Obi-Wan vyrazil za Anakinem na Mustafar, zatímco Yoda se postavil Sidiousovi. Zatímco Anakin byl poražen a přišel o značnou část své síly po utrpění závažných zranění, přesto přežil díky udržení většiny jeho těla v mobilním boxu podpory života. Bitva mezi Yodou a Sidiousem, skončila smolně pro mistra Jedi, který byl nakonec nucen uprchnout, když Sidiousovi spěchaly na pomoc další posily. Ten se poté prohlásil za Císaře Galaktického Impéria a Sithové tedy znovu povstali, aby vládli galaxii. Velká Jediská Čistka I přes fakt, že mnoho ze starších Jediů bylo zabito, mnoho dalších přežilo rozkaz 66. Proto Sidious, nyní Císař Galaktického Impéria, používal Dartha Vadera a další agenty Impéria, aby našli a zabili zbylé Jedie. Z nich se někteří rozhodli bojovat proti Impérium, jako Roan Shryne a ti z Konklávy na Kesselu. Jiní se naopak schovali, jako Obi-Wan Kenobi a Yoda. Mnoho Jediů však padlo za oběť Darthu Vaderovi, Inkvizitorům, Císařovo Rukám a taky lovcům odměn. thumb|left|250px|Obi-Wan prchajíc před Impériem Skupina Jediů v čele s Shaddaem Potkinem se rozhodla zkusit vylákat Darth Vadera do dolů na Kesselu, kde jej chtěli zabít. Potkin zjistil, že Vader je až příliš váben vidinou Obi-Wana Kenobiho a rozšířil fámy, že právě on tu bude. Vader dorazil v doprovodu stormtrooperů a postupně zabil všechny přítomné Jedie, kdy mezi posledními byli Tsui Choi, Jastus Farr a Roblio Darté. Zvěstí z této události využil Palpatine k vytvrzení postavy Vadera, jako Imperiálního symbolu strachu a varování všem, kdo by se mu chtěli postavit do csty. Oficiální zpráva od Sate Pestageho uváděla, že někteří Jediové se pobili ve vzájemném boji o moc a ostatní byli popraveni za jejich nesčetné zločiny. Další skupina přeživších v čele s Roanem Shrynem a Olee Starstone dorazila na Kashyyyk, kde jim byla poskytnuta možnost úkrytu domorodými wookii. Imperiální jednotky v čele s Darth Vaderem a Wilhuffem Tarkinem však na planetu dorazily krátce poté - zatímco Vader hledal přeživší Jedie, Tarkina zajímalo především zotročování wookiů pro konstrukci první Hvězdy Smrti. Při Imperiální požadavku wookiům na vydání Jediů, wookiové odmítli a radši se rozhodli bojovat proti Imperiálům. Se stále přicházejícími dalšími Imperiálními jednotkami byli nakonec wookiové s Jedii nuceni evakuovat Kachirho a umožnit mnoha wookiům uniknout a vyhnout se zotročení. Během bitvy na planetu dorazil i samotný Darth Vader, odhodlaný najít a zničit Jedi sám. Nedlouho po přistání je našel a střetnul se s nima, přičemž dva zabil a třetího zranil. Poté se dostal do duelu s Roanem Shrynem, kde se mu povedlo jej smrtelně zranit. Když Shryne umíral, tak se na povrch Kashyyyku začaly snášet destruktory třídy Victory, jež dovršily útok na Kashyyyk. Nakonec jej Impérium dobylo a získalo tisíce wookiů jako otroky použitelné při konstrukci Hvězdy Smrti. V rice 18 BBY, Královna Apailana z Naboo cítila, že vojenská akce, i navzdory tradičnímu diplomatickému přístupu Naboo, je jediným způsobem, jak se postavit Impériu. Apailana i proto začala schraňovat přeživší Jedi prchající před Impériem. K potlačení této hrozby byla poslána 501ní Legie, jež měla za úkol obsadit Theed a vypořádat se s Jedii a královnou, což se jim také povedlo. Téhož roku si Vader přibral tajného učedníka v naději, že jednou s jeho pomocí svhrne Císaře. Ten byl v letech 3-2 BBY poslán, aby nalezl a zabil přežívající Jedi jako byli Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota nebo Maris Brood. V roce 1 BBY, Císařova Ruka Mara Jade objevila An'yu Kuro, známou též jako Temná Žena, na planetě Cophrigin 5. Darth Vader sem dorazil osobně, aby ji zabil stejně jako již mnoho dalších. Velká Jediská Čistka tím skončila, aby ji však Impérium nahradilo jiným - Galaktickou Občanskou Válkou. Mezi nejvýznamější přeživší Čistky patřili Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, A'Sharad Hett, Empatojayos Brand, K'Kruhk a Odd Bnar. Po zahájení Čistky se mistři Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi a Yoda skrývali přibližně 19 let do doby, než začali trénovat Luka Skywalkera, syna Anakina Skywalkera, v rytíře Jedi. Skywalker později porazil Císaře i svého otce a nakonec založil Nový Řád Jedi, který zaujal poněkud odlišný přístup k výcviku Jediů, aby se vyhnul chybám původního Řádu. Politická organizace V jistém bodě brzké historie Řádu Jediové zformovali centrální politickou entitu zvanou Nejvyšší Rada. V Nejvyšší Radě zasedali největší mysli Řádu Jedi a starali se o jeho funkci a politické záležitosti, stejně jako rádci Republikového Senátu. V jeden moment mohla mít rada nejvýše dvanáct členů. thumb|left|250px|Místnost Nejvyšší Rady K roku 32 BBY se Nejvyšší Rada sestávala z pěti doživotních členů, čtyř členů, kteří setrvávali, dokud se nerozhodli odejít, a tří krátkodobých, kteří se pravidelně měnili v krátkém časovém období. Většina členů Rady byla mistry Jedi, ale v několika případech získali místo v Radě i rytíři. Názorným příkladem byl třeba Anakin Skywalker, jenž byl dosazen především zásluhou vrchního kancléře Palpatina. Rada mu odmítla udělat titul mistra, což také svou měrou přispělo k jeho pádu na temnou stranu Síly. V době Klonových Válek byli v Chrámu Jedi i tři další rady, které plnily různé role. Rada Prvních Vědomostí se starala o záležitosti vyžadující moudrost dávných mistrů nebo členů rady a poskytovala radu Nejvyšší Radě nebo Jediům, kteří o to požádali. Rada Smíření se snažila rozřešit různé politické rozmíšky pomocí mírového řešení a rozřazovala Jedie k implementaci těchto řešení. Rada se skládala z pěti členů, kteří se měnili pro potřeby různých konfliktů. Rada Rozřazení organizovala práci pro younglingy a ostatní studenty řádu, kteří ještě nebyli vybráni jako padawani. Tato rada úzce spolupracovala s Jediskými Sbory, kdy rozdělovali studenty k různým vývojovým organizacím udržovaným Řádem. Tato rada také rozřazovala Jedie na různé pozice a přidělovala jim různé zodpovědnosti(archiváři Řádu apod.). Mezi mnohými úkoly se Jediové nakonec stali zodpovědnými za dodržování zákonů a míru v Galaktické Republice. Mnoho Jediů však mělo na udržování míru rozdílné názory - někteří preferovali diplomacii za všech okolností, jiní naopak přímější přístup ústící v "agresivní vyjednávání", přičemž většina se snažila držet rovnováhu mezi oběma metodami. V roce 4,000 BBY odmítla Nejvyšší Rada účast Jediů v Mandalorianských Válkách, dokud nenabudou pocitu, že "hrozba byla řádně zhodnocena", a zaujala tak mnohem pasivnější postoj. Později, možná díky téměř absolutnímu vyhlazení Řádu díky tomuto postoji, se rozhodli přistupovat k podobným záležitostem agresivněji. Z toho vyústili Nové Sithské Války, kdy Jediové aktivně řídili Republiku jako kvazi-vojenskou diktaturu. Během Klonových Válek měli Jediové role generálů, vojáků a vojenských poradců během konfliktu. Kodex Jediů Členové Řádu Jedi, od mistrů Jedi až po padawany byli žádáni, aby se drželi jistých pravidel, zahrnujících vlastní disciplínu, zodpovědnost a službu veřejnosti. Tyto principy byly zjednodušeně a efektivně přeneseny do Kodexu Jediů. Kodex také Jediům měl dopomoci k tomu, aby zůstali na správné cestě a odolali osidlům temné strany Síly. Jediové měli také vlastní mantru, která existovala před tím, než ji mistr Odan-Urr z formuloval do následující podoby: Kodex však nebyl soupis striktních pravidel, ale především vodítek a pouček, jež si měl Jedi nosit v mysli během plnění svých úkolů. Kodex doznal mnoha výkladů a interpretací od různých mistrů během milenií existence Řádu. Tato pravidla, vytvořená a udržovaná mistry Jedi byla základem v rozvoji každého Jediho, během něhož byl Jedi povzbuzován k překonávání osobních překážek, jako hrdost a materialismus, aby pochopili své malé, přesto důležité, místo v galaxii a každé bytosti a každému náhledu stejnou váhu. Hodnosti v řádu Během svého výcviku a rozvoje v Řádu Jedi a tajemstvích Síly, každý člen prošel několika různými hodnostmi v Řádu zavedenými. Hierarchie Velmistr - Nejvyšší hodnost v Řádu Jedi byla hodnost Velmistra. Za starého řádu byl nejvýznamnějším velmistrem Yoda. V době Nového Řádu Jedu měl tento titul Luke Skywalker. Radní nebo Člen Rady - Pouze málo Jediů bylo pozváno, aby sloužili v Nejvyšší Radě dohlížející na Řád Jedi. Rada se sestávala z nejmoudřejších a nejzkušenějších mistrů své doby. Přesto ne vždy byl přizván pouze mistr Jedi - například Ki-Adi-Mundi byl přizván ještě jako rytíř Jedi, i když se stával mistrem během svého přizvání. Dalším rytířem Jedi, který byl členem Rady, byl Anakin Skywalker, jenž byl však dosažen díky vlivu kancléře Palpatina a i proto mu nebyl přidělen titul mistra. Rada se skládala z dvanácti členů, pěti doživotních(dva označených jako starší), čtyř dlouhodobých a tří krátkodobých. Mistr Jedi - Rytíř Jedi, který prokázal velké porozumění Síle a byl schopen vycvičit padawana na úroveň rytíře. Tento titul mohl být také udělen za výjimečné skutky. Rytíř Jedi - Disciplinovaný Padawan se mohl stát plnohodnotným Jedim, jakmile složil Rytířské Zkoušky. Mezi známé zkoušky patřily - Zkouška Utrpení, Zkouška Odvahy, Zkouška Schopností a Zkouška Sebesama (též známá jako "čelit zrcadlu"). Padawan - Mladý Jedi, který se stal učedníkem rytíře nebo mistra Řádu. Padawani byli voleni svými mistry v mladém věku, běžně nosíc dlouhý copánek vlasů(pokud jim to jejich druh umožňoval) za pravým uchem, čímž se dávalo najevo jejich postavení. Začátečník či Youngling (nebo "Nadějný") - Dítě citlivé na Sílu, jež bylo odňato v brzkém věku od své rodiny, aby bylo učeno staršími Jedii ve skupinách zvaných klany. Lokace I přestože měl Řád Jedi hlavní sídlo v Chrámu Jedi na Coruscantu, tak Řád samotný měl mnoho alších a menších lokalit, kde vyučoval nové Jedie nebo je měl jen jako základny. V historii místy kontroloval dokonce i celé planety. Mezi nejvýznamější lokaec patřila dále Enkláva na Dantooine, Velká Knihovna na Ossusu či Chu'unthor. Coruscant thumb|left|250px|Chrám Jedi Na této planetě se nacházel Chrám Jedi, který sloužil jako centrum Řádu od roku 3,996 BBY, tedy od konce Velké Sithské Války až do samotného konce Řádu. Chrám byl vystavěn na pozemcích, jež byly Řádu darovány senátem v roce 5,000 BBY poté, co se Naga Sadow tehdy pokusil o invazi na Coruscant. Senát doufal, že velké množství Jediů na planetě odradí od dalších podobných pokusů o invazi. Jediové odsud řídili všechny administrativní, strategické a spirituální potřeby Řádu v souladu s potřebami Republiky. Přesto však nepostavili pevnost, jak senát doufal, ale meditativní a výcvikové centrum. To se nakonec hluboce rozrostlo ve velikosti a složitosti, než těmito parametry začal Chrám zapadat do profilu zdejší krajiny. Samotný chrám tvořil obrovský ziggurat v základu a pět věží na jeho špici. Mimojiné obsahoval mnoho rozsáhlých zahrad, chovatelských místnosti, tréninkových center a všeho, co Jediové mohli kdy potřebovat. Chrám samotný sice nebyl zničen s koncem Řádu Jedi, ale během vpádu Darth Vadera a 501ní Legie byl notně poškozen a kouř z něho se táhl oblohou Coruscantu na několik kilometrů. Dantooine thumb|left|250px|Enkláva Jedi na Dantooine Enkláva Jedi na Dantooine byla tajným tréninkovým centrem v dobách Jediské Občanské Války a také nějakou dobu poté. Byla založena mistrem Vodo-Siosk Baasem v období před Velkou Sithskou Válkou a v jejím čele byla čtyřčlenná rada podobná té na Coruscantu. Enkláva samotná fungovala do doby, než byla zničena bombardováním na rozkaz Darth Malaka v roce 3,956 BBY. V roce 3,951 BBY je však přestavěna a několik let poté nejspíš i dále využívána Řádem Jedi. Ve svém tvaru kruhová Enkláva s dutým středem se skládala z několika pater a venkovních pozemků, které z části obklopovali Enklávu. V Enklávě samotné se daly nalézt ubytovny, tréninkové místnosti, místnosti zdejší rady, učebny, ošetřovny či archívy a nechyběla i menší přistávací plocha, kam se vešla většina frachťáků. Ossus thumb|left|100px|Velká Knihovna Jedi na Ossusu Velká Knihovna Jedi na Ossusu byla vystavěna hlavně ke vzdělávacímu účelu v roce 5,000 BBY a to pod vedením mistra Jedi Odan-Urra. Sloužila též jako tréninkové centrum a zachovávala velké množství artefaktů, stejně jako i psaných známů včetně těch původem od Sithů, k nimž však měli přístup jen pověření mistři. Knihovna potkala svůj osud během Velké Sithské Války, když byla vznícena blízká hvězda v supernovu a destrukce byla nevyhnutelná. Za tím vším stál Exar Kun, který se v nastálém evakuačním zmatku pokusil knihovnu vydrancovat, ale jeho snahu chytrým trikem a sebeobětováním zmařil mistr Jedi Ood Bnar, jenž metamorfovaný jako strom uchoval několik světelným mečů po tisíce let. Chu'unthor thumb|left|200px|Chu'unthor Chu'unthor byla obrovská Jediská tréninková loď, jež byl uvedena do provozu v roce 400 BBY. Byla postavena na orbitě Abheanu společností Republic Fleet Systems. Dlouhý přes kilometr a dvakrát tak široký mohl pojmout až čtrnáct tisíc studentů, učitelů a obslužného personálu.Hlavní dozor nad lodí měli mistři Jedi Fin-So-Rowan a Ivixa Delbaeth jež jej měli vést skrze a za Republiky v mírové a průzkumnické misi. Pokud by se tento experiment ukázal úspěšný, tak byla Rada Jedi připravena postavit další podobná plavidla. V prvním staletí své existence byla loď hodně úspěšná, kdy loď vycvičila mnoho studentů a objevilo i několik dříve neobjevených planet. Další podobná loď však i přes jasný úspěch nebyla postavena a Chu'unthor tedy zůstával jediný svého druhu. To trvalo po dvě stě let, než dorazil k Dathomiru, kde se vynořila řada poškození a loď byla nucena nouzově přistát a byla obklíčena zdejšími čarodějkami. Tým Jediů vedený mistrem Yodou však zjednal příměří a po přislíbení ponechání lodi na povrchu mohli být její pasažéři odvezeni, přesto mistr Yoda ještě schoval mnoho záznamů na lodi, aby se k nim čarodějky nemohly dostat. Tython thumb|left|200px|Enkláva Jedi na Tythonu Tython se stal centrálou Řádu Jedi po porážce Republiky ve Velké Galaktické Válce a hlavně poté, co byl Chrám Jedi hodně poškozen a nebyly uvoleny prostředky k jeho okamžité rekonstrukci. Kromě Enklávy zde byl též Chrám a přesídlili sem zbytky tehdejší Nejvyšší Rady. Jediské Sbory Jediské Sbory byly skupinami Jediských studentů, kteří nebyli nikdy vybráni žádným z mistrů a nemohli se tak stát padawany. Younglingové do některého ze sborů vstupovali, pokud si je žádný mistr nevybral k jejich třináctému roku. Zemědělské Sbory Členové Zemědělských Sborů se s pomocí svých znalostí Síly věnovali péče o zemědělské produkty. Zde pomáhali v rozvoji zemědělství na planetách Republiky, stejně jako v rozvoji samotných produktů. Součástí těchto sborů mohli být i Jediští geologové. Lékařské Sbory V Lékařských Sborech se mladí žáci učili používat Sílu a léčivé schopnosti, aby je poté mohli aplikovat a používat k léčení všech nemocných v galaxii. na rozdíl od Zemědělských Sborů, však počet studentů v této jednotce byl značně hlídaný a kontrolovaný, stejně jako počet instruktorů. Vzdělávací Sbory Ve Vzdělávacích Sborech byly hlavně studenti, kteří se stále učili. Jejich úkolem bylo poskytovat vzdělání v těch oblastech galaxie, kde se tomu nedostávalo a snažili se tak smazat rozdíly v gramotnosti mezi rasami. Průzkumné Sbory Průzkumné Sbory a jejich členové byli zodpovědní za prozkoumávání neznámých oblastí v galaxii, stejně jako studium historie Řádu Jedi a galaxie. Členy byly především younglingové, jenž nebyli vybráni jako padawani, i když členy byli i Jediové jako třeba Jocasta Nu. Výskyt *''Sága Linxů'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 1: Skrytá Hrozba'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 2: Klony Útočí'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 3: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 4: Nová Naděje'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 5: Impérium Vrací Úder'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 6: Návrat Jediho'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (komiks)'' Kategorie:Organizace založené na Síle Kategorie:Jediské organizace